


For Blue Skies

by mysweetadeline



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, The Death Cure Spoilers, thomesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetadeline/pseuds/mysweetadeline
Summary: The roar of fire is loud and his voice is softer than a whisper but she hears. She hears him clear as day.For Blue Skies by Strays Don't Sleep - Take a listen.





	For Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm not emotionally OK after watching the death cure so this was how I tried to deal with it.

They watch as the inferno burns right down to the to the core of the once dazzling city. Burning down the billboards, burning down the labs, burning down the people, and burning down the evil. The world burns down, and the girl with ice blue eyes holds on desperately to the boy with a bullet in his abdomen because she loves him. She loves him. 

 

“I tried.”

 

There are tears streaming down her face and her voice cracks but he understands. He understands her.

 

“I know.”

 

The roar of fire is loud and his voice is softer than a whisper but she hears. She hears him clear as day.

 

And the boy with blood gushing out of his stomach looks at the girl with ice in her eyes with such warmth, such emotion that she almost slips.

 

It almost all comes spilling out, all those words left unspoken.

 

But neither of them allow it, neither of them dare when the end is so near. When the end is here. 

 

They close the distance instead and it’s desperate, tender, and _right_. 

 

Then they break away and the darkness seeps back in. She holds him tight again, and feels the despair sink into both of them. And the boy with red stains covering his clothes leans against the girl with eyes like the sky and feels the heat getting closer, getting ready to burn them down like the rest. Maybe she deserves this, the girl thinks, maybe this could burn away her guilt, all the wrong she has done. But him, he deserves to live. He deserves to rise.

 

When she hears the sound of the hovercraft she doesn’t believe it, but there it was, there for Thomas. She’s all determination, hauling Thomas up and limping to the others. “Get closer!” she shouts at them. But they’re still too far, too far away. 

 

But somehow, he gets on the craft, finally safe. He turns back and he’s all desperation when he calls for her, and she just hears it as the building collapses.

 

“Teresa.”

 

It’s too late. It was always too late for her. She had laid her grave. And the boy with pain throbbing through his body reaches for the girl with eyes burning blue like fire and grabs nothing but air. 

 

She smiles slightly before the ground disappears beneath her. She smiles because he’s safe and she’s free.

 

And she’s falling, lose of her guilt and mistakes. It’s selfish and she knows it is but she also knows she has never felt more at peace.

 

The world looks smaller from here, she thinks. A small world. A cruel world. And now, a world lost to the flames. It felt as though she was moving in slow motion, the dust floating, the debris falling, and the fire dancing around her. Through all the smoke she could almost make out a clear, blue sky. 

 

And the boy with a bullet in his abdomen shouts for the girl with ice blue eyes one last time because he loves her. He loves her. 

 

She doesn’t hear it, and her eyes close. 

 

It feels like an eternity before her body hit the ground. But right before it does, a whisper passes through her lips.

 

“Thomas.”


End file.
